


You're Not Draco....What's a Draco?

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drunk Hermione Granger, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Hermione takes Draco to a Muggle Pub and loses him...briefly
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	You're Not Draco....What's a Draco?

Draco looked around the Muggle Pub. It wasn't all that different from a Wizard pub, well, minus the magic and really good whiskey. He happen to be standing at the end of the bar as he had went to get Hermione another drink while she had gone to the loo. "I put the alcohol in; I have to let it out." She had announced to him as she stood. Draco shook his head at seeing her in this environment. She was actually funny; not that he would ever tell her how much fun he was having in her company, in the Muggle world.

The bartender had just returned with their refills when Draco noticed Hermione at their booth, her face frowned up as she looked around the pub. She bent at the waist peering under the table, he saw her mumble something before she stood and glanced around again. The frown deepened causing a little v to form in the middle of her brow. She turned back toward the loo; peering around the corner.

Draco started to head back over when the bartender laughed and said, "She lost you."

"Lost me? I'm the only one in here with bright blonde hair. How could she lose me?"

"Seems like every time she brings a friend in she gets tipsy or drink and then it is like a scavenger hunt to find them. It's cute. She's cute." The bartender began to look Granger over like she was the last Sugar Quill at Honey Dukes and Draco didn't like that feeling. "Give her a minute she'll find you."

Draco then saw Hermione let out what looked like a huge huff of air as she straightened her shoulder as she walked over a few seats from where he stood; where a young man, with sandy blonde hair chatting up a girl that looked like she cost more than any drink in the pub.

Draco heard her as she cleared her throat in that Granger way, everyone knew that sound, "Excuse Barmaid Barbie, do you think you could get your hand off of my date?"

_Date? This is a date?_ The man had yet to turn around yet before Hermione continued to speak, "Uh, you must be confused, because here I am looking at you, you looking at me, us looking at one another, but this man is coming home with me not your over priced boobies. Isn't that right Draco?" The man turned causing that v to return to her brow.

"You're not Draco." She actually looked offended.

The man spoke for the first time, "What's a Draco?"

Draco couldn't stand by any longer but his feet froze, for a second time, as Hermione's tone turned into an almost drunken reverence, "What's a Draco? He is six feet of rugged intelligence. He is sweet and kind, but he won't let anyone see that. His is so great with the students; patience and calm. He is, well, he is just..."

"Standing right behind you Professor Granger. I think it's time we head back to the school and sober you up to discuss this. What do you think?"

Hermione smiled at him, "He's so pretty." 

Draco laughed realizing she didn't know she had spoken out loud. "Come on Granger."


End file.
